Un nuevo comienzo
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: Pip Pirrup. Un niño huérfano que ha sufrido mucho a pesar de tener tan corta edad. Un día, Tweek decide adoptarlo, ¿te imaginas a Tweek Tweak siendo el padre adoptivo de Pip? ¿Los gnomos le siguen robando la ropa interior a Tweek? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Pasa a leer y descubrelo. Universo Alterno.


**Título: **Un nuevo comienzo.

**Personajes principales: T**week Tweak y Pip (phillip) Pirrup

**Advertencias: N**ada,Universo Alternativo… ah, y … Christeek o como se llame la pareja de Chris x Tweek (¿?) XDDD

**Notas del autor: E**ste fic me lo imaginé en las vacaciones… debería de escribir sobre otros que tengo pendientes pero la inspiración no me llega pero pfff, estúpida escuela (nada que ver pero tenía que decirlo)

_**S**__**outh Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños que son Trey Parker y Matt Stone**__**.**_

**S**u vida era algo agitada. Normal, nada fuera de lo común. Había cosas lindas en su vida, como sus amigos, los días nublados, amaba leer libros y lo que más amaba hasta ahora era su novio: Christophe o mejor conocido como "El topo".

También había uno que otro problema familiar. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. La universidad a veces le adsorbía tiempo y esto hacia que no pudiera salir con sus amigos a pasear (los cuales son pocos… sus verdaderos amigos, o los que él considera amigos son: Thomas, Clyde, Token y Craig) o con su novio.

Gustaba de escuchar música de cualquier tipo, siempre pensó que era tonto encerrarse en un solo género musical porque sería como ignorar a algunas canciones que son simplemente hermosas o que te conmueven, pero eso sí, el siempre respetaba los gustos de los demás. Aparte de esto, le gustaba dibujar y guardar sus dibujos en un algún cajón de su habitación, le servía para recordar algunos asuntos pendientes o para ir perfeccionando.

A pesar de tener 20 años, a veces se ponía histérico y comenzaba a temblar pero al poco tiempo se le pasaba. Siempre ah sido así, desde niño y parece que siempre lo será. No supera su adicción a tomar café.

¿Suena poco creíble que esta sea la vida de Tweek Tweak?

Estaba lloviendo.

Tweek estaba de regreso a su departamento, en un barrio de San Francisco. Por las calles observaba a muchas personas que se dirigían a sus hogares, de compras, etcétera. Y veía como estas personas intentaban no empaparse, fallidamente, porque el fuerte viento les volteaba el paraguas de forma graciosa o simplemente las fuertes corrientes de aire hacia que se les escapara de las manos y tenían que perseguirlo.

Tweek rió.

A él le gustaba mucho la lluvia, amaba el frío y esa suave sensación que tenía cuando las gotas llegaban hasta su rostro, mojando su blanca piel, también le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, era tan rítmico y tranquilizante. Simplemente relajante. Por eso no llevaba paraguas y solo se cubría del frío con un sueter color verde oscuro que le brindaba calor… Además de que la lluvia lo había agarrado desprevenido, ya que se encontraba de regreso a su departamento porque había salido a una cita con su novio.

Estos fueron de los pocos momentos en que Tweek no se ponía nervioso o intentaba no aparentarlo. Se sentía muy feliz.

¿Acaso había razón para no estarlo?

Se detuvo frente a un callejón que era apenas iluminado por un poste de luz. En el suelo estaba sentado un niño de cabello rubio un poco arriba de los hombros. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de color rojo (**N/A: No recuerdo bien si era eso) **y pantalones de color azul y sus pies calzaban unos zapatos color café, rotos y llenos de lodo.

Miro con detenimiento a aquel niño… Siempre lo veía rondando por allí, cerca de su hogar, casi todos los días. A veces tenía unos moretones en la cara, Tweek pensó que tal vez le golpeaban en su hogar… ¿Qué hogar? Ese niño se ve claramente que no tiene familia o tal vez no le dan el amor y cariño que necesita.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su departamento, vivía solo por ahora, quería ser independiente y, ¿por qué no?

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde aquel día en que se vio a aquel niño. Cuando salía no lo veía por ningún lado. Esto le sorprendía al rubio, ya que siempre se encontraba en aquel callejón, a veces tratando de refugiarse del frío o de la lluvia.

Eran las 4 p.m. e iba de regreso a su hogar… Pero sentía algo diferente, sentía que alguien lo perseguía desde hace un buen rato. Volteo y no vio a nadie, excepto a las personas pero estas ni caso le hacían. Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con la puerta abierta. Asustado, entró y vio a aquel niño que desconocía su nombre, sentado en el sillón y viendo con aburrimiento la televisión.

-¿Eh? – Pronunció apenas Tweek, confundido. ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

Cuando el menor vio a Tweek se levantó del sillón de forma rápida y corrió hasta la salida, empujando a Tweek pero este último no se movió ni nada. Dejó escapar al niño. Por un momento se le cruzó en su mente la idea de perseguirlo e interrogarlo del porqué había entrado a su hogar pero seguramente no lo alcanzaría por la velocidad en la que el otro iba corriendo. Dirigió su mirada hasta el sillón y en este había una pequeña nota que contenía un mensaje :

"Perdón por entrar a tu hogar sin tu permiso, pero alguien me perseguía y me encontraba en peligro. Nos veremos otra vez y disculpa"

Tweek ladeó la cabeza, con total confusión.

¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ahgshagshg Tenía que escribirlo, luego se me olvida X'DDD Luego actualizaré otros fics o lo que sea, ya no sé ni que hacer LOL-w- XDDDD hahaha no sé que les haya parecido la historia, hasta ahora creo… Que el fic va un poco lento y aburrido X'DDD Pero eso irá cambiando conforme pasen los capítulos.**

**Oh, casi se me olvida, en este fic… Se podría decir que Tweek será como el padre adoptivo de Pip X'DDDD ¿Se imaginan a Tweek siendo padre? LOL. En fin… Dejen review, please. Acepto críticas c: Perdón por la mala ortografía. Hasta luego. Que tengan un hermoso día c:**


End file.
